Chris Halliwell
„Pořádně neumí dát hlavu, tělo a nohy do jedné roviny a má být Starší. To mnohé vysvětluje o magii i o světě.“ Tamora o Chrisovi Chris je druhý syn Piper a Lea a je Wyattovým mladším bratrem a starším bratrem Melindy . Chris je starostlivý, vtipný, trochu neurotický a díky Wyattově velké moci má trochu komplex méněcennosti. Stejně jako jeho matka a tety věří, že rodina je vždy na prvním místě. Ze strany svého táty je napůl starší. Otec dvou dcer - dvojčat . Popis Chris je poměrně vysoký, přesto je o něco menší než jeho bratr (další důvod k méněcennosti). Svoje hnědé vlasy nosí ostříhané nakrátko, ačkoli bývali doby, kdy je měl téměř po ramena. Má zelené oči a velmi pohledný obličej. Jeho postava není příliš poznamenána sportem či jinými aktivitami, přesto je lehce vypracovaná. Jeho šatník je prostý, nenosívá nic výrazného, nejradši má obyčejná trika a džíny. Životopis Chris odmalička soupeřil se svým starším bratrem, který mu brával jeho věci nebo jej porůznu přenášel. Jeho moc se projevila až ve dvou letech, na rozdíl od bratra který ji měl už od početí. Zhruba v té době na něj a bratra Babi seslala kouzlo na odebrání rivality, které se nesetkalo s úspěchem a jejich rivalita jim zůstala. Je chytrý a rychle se učí, takže už od první třídy byl pilným a dobrým studentem a bavilo jej doučovat bratra a pak i sestru. Svoji sestřičku má nade vše rád a vždycky ji ochraňoval, spolu s Wyattem. To byla snad jediná věc, na které se shodli. Protože ho bavilo učit, vystudoval střední pedagogickou školu. V polovině střední začal se světlonošstvím a rozvíjením té moci, která s tím souvisí, vlastně jako jediný z devíti dětí sester. Prvotním impulzem k tomu bylo napadení jedné jeho spolužačky démonem, kterou se mu sice zachránit podařilo, ale od té doby měla vážné následky. Toho démona vystopoval a pak brutálně zabil. Jeho svěřenci je jeho rodina a sem tam někdo navíc. Tou dobou jeho spory s Wyattem často přerůstaly v konflikty a někdy i souboje, ať už pěstní, či magické, hlavě z toho, jak se bratr choval povýšeně a navíc to byl často on, kdo dostal vynadáno. Z tohoto důvodu se doma příliš nezdržoval a trávil hodně času v magické škole, kde studoval nebo pozoroval tetu Paige při učení a od ní přebíral poznatky. Tohle silně ovlivnilo jeho romantický život, kdy byl vlastně povětšinou sám a nikdy nenavázal žádný skutečný vztah. Po maturitě, kdy odmaturoval s vyznamenáním, dál studoval dvojobor pedagogiku se zaměřením na jazyky informatiku, spolu s učitelstvím pro základní školy v Oaklandu. Jak sám řekl, na středoškoláky by neměl nervy. Tam potkal jednu dívku, která se mu poměrně líbila. Tehdy opět začaly útoky démonů. Ne příliš a jen slabých, přesto přece. Jednou honil vraha nevinného a když ho dohnal, zjistil, že jde o onu dívku. A tak poznal Biancu. Hodlal s ní bojovat, jenže byl tak v šoku, že mu utekla. Když se ale vzpamatoval, začal ji pronásledovat. Trvalo mu to několik dní, nakonec ji však dostihl a bojovali spolu. A Bianca Chrise porazila a mohla jej zabít, přesto ho nechala žít. To v Chrisovi vzbudilo myšlenku, že by mohla být dobrá. Bohužel se mu ji nepodařilo znovu najít. Jednou měl hlídat jednu mladou a nezkušenou čarodějku, po které šli magičtí zabijáci. A tehdy se s Baincou setkal potřetí. Opět bojovali a tentokrát Chris vyhrál, možná díky tomu, že měl někoho chránit. Aby mu neutekla, uvěznil ji a vyslýchal. Z výslechu se postupně stal rozhovor, při kterém se trochu poznali. Nakonec přišlo rozhodnutí ji pustit. Při tom se stalo něco neočekávaného, políbili se. Následně se začali scházet a Chris se ji snažil přesvědčit, aby změnila strany. Příliš se mu to nedařilo, trvalo to téměř rok, ale když nějaký démon zabil Biančinu matku, stalo se. Společně toho démona dostali a v té době se jejich vztah upevnil. Dál zbývalo přesvědčit rodinu, což trvalo zhruba rok. Vysokou školu dokončil úspěšně, s bakalářským titulem. Následně začal pracovat ve školce na částečný úvazek, ale díky příběhům a čarodějkách a světlonoších, musel odejít. Pak nastoupil na místo učitele v magické škole. Ve volných chvílích vydává povídky ze světa magie, které sám označuje jako Příběhy rodiny Halliwellů. Jeho matce ani tetám se to moc nelíbí, ale protože změnil jména a i místo odehrávání, nic s tím nedělají. Ovšem jeho prababička Penny, alias Babi ho kvůli tomu navštěvuje velmi často a snaží se ho přimět, aby přestal. K Prue se nastěhoval, když vzal místo v magické škole a neměl peníze. Mělo to být dočasné, ale díky démonům se to ukázalo výhodné a tak zůstal. Vztahy Rodina - Až do věku sedmnácti let Chris s rodinou neměl příliš dobré vztahy. S bratem se hádal a pral, s rodiči kteří často dávali za pravdu Wyattovi příliš nemluvil. Svou sestru Melindu velmi ochraňoval, což se jí taky příliš nezamlouvalo a tak většinu času trávil sám, i přes množství sestřenic a bratrance které měl. Ty ostatně hlavně vídal při různých oslavách a rodinných sešlostech, kterých díky velmi rovětvené rodině byla spousta. Asi nejvíc se bavil s bratránkem Henrym, jako dalším mužským příbuzným Jeho oblíbenou tetou je Paige, díky jejímu pozitivnímu přístupu k učení. Strejdu Henryho měl taky docela rád, hlavně kvůli jeho praktickému přístupu k věcem a základům boje jež ho naučil. Teta Phoebe a strýc Coop byli spíš přes vztahy a lásku, což mu nikdy zrovna nešlo a to mu trochu vadilo. Časem se jeho vztah k bratrovi zlepšil a tím i vztah s rodiči i sestrou. Se sestřenicemi se sblížil až po přistěhování k Prue, ke které se nastěhoval první v těsném závěsu s dvojčaty, která si též oblíbil. 'Bianca Phoenix '- Chris s Biancou chodí už čtvrtým rokem. Ačkoli původně byly zlá, podařilo se mu ji obrátit k dobru. Má ji velmi rád, ačkoli poslední rok vztahu je pro něj divným a spíše se jí straní. Důvodem Chrisovy odtažitosti vězí v události, jež se stala přibližně před rokem. Tehdy byl na srazu spolužáků a trochu víc pil. A tak se stalo, že se začal líbat se svým homosexuálním spolužákem. Možná by se byli dostali dál, kdyby nebyli vyrušeni. Od té doby není s Biancou šťastný, ačkoli s tím bojuje a nepřiznává si to. Kouzla a schopnosti: Světelná telekineze - schopnost hýbat předměty pomocí mysli Chrisova první a na dlouhou dobu jediná schonost. Projevila se u něj ve věku dvou let, kdy přenesl Wyatta z jejich domu zpět k jejich dědovi. Už v tuhle dobu byla jehi světlená telekineze dost silná a postupně se její síla ještě zvětšovala. Ve věku tří lět, dokázal přenášet naráz dvacet různých věcí, což je něco, čeho Wyatt dosáhl až v pěti. V pěti dokázal přenést i auto. Stejně jako jeho bratr tuto schopnost ovládá i bez hlasu, ale upřednostňuje pomocí hlasu. V deseti dokázel pomocí této schopnosti upravovat či zastavovat přenášení ostatních. V jedenácti uměl přenášet několik desítek věcí na jednou a dnes je toto číslo na stovkách. Telekineze schopnost hýbat předměty pomocí mysli Chrisova druhá schopnost, kterou objevil v deseti letech. Protože byla s jeho světelnou telekinezí jeho jedinou schopností, velmi ji procvičoval, a tak se mu stala velice mocným nástrojem. V jedenácti dokázal nadzvihnout všechen nábytek v místnosti, když uklízel a nechat ho tam po dobu deseti minut, bez toho aniž by na něj myslel. O dva roky později to už byla hodina. Nytí dokáže zvednout auta a plném parkovišty na dobu delší než hodina. Přenášení - schopnost mizet z místa na místo Schopnost jež objevil ve dvanácti. Protože je světlonoš, dokáže se pořenášet všude po světě v řádu několika sekund a jen s malým množstvím soutstředění. Též se dokáže přenést za kámkoli jen pomyšlením na něj a vzít sebou znančné množství pasažérů. Světelná manipulace - ovládání světla Tahle schopnost se u Chrise projevila ve stejném věku jako přenášení. Umí ji ovládat, ale nijak zvlášt ji nikdy nevyužíval, leda když se v moci schovával se svým svěřencem před démonem a takhle zbavil lampy jejich světla. Léčení - moc uzdravit zranění a nemoc Poprvé Chris někoho vyléčil v patnácti, když byli s rodiči na výletě a on s Melindou vyrazili do lesa, kde si Mel zlomila nohu. Protože nechtěl riskovat odhalení a přenášet se, a na chatu to bylo příliš daleko, musel ji vyléčit sám. Od té doby tuhle schopnost používal spíš příležitostně, do doby, než se stal světlonošem a téhle schopnosti využíval víc než kdy dřív. Umí léčit dost obstojně. Elektrokineze - schopnost tvořit elektřinu nebo blesky Elektrokineze se u Chrise poprvé objevila v sedmnácti - rok před tím, než začal pracovat jako světlonoš. Nejprve dokázal pouze metat blesky, podobně jako starší, ale později se naučil ovládat elektřinu jako takovou a umí ji využívat a tvarovat podle libosti. Je to jeho nejsilnější schopnost. Po tom, co se stal světlonošem, získal několik dalších schopností. Nemá ovšem ty, které se vztahují na mrtvé světlonoše. Přeměňování - schopnost měnit podobu Schopnost, kterou Chris aktivuje mávnutím ruky před svým obličejem. Objeví se víc bílých světýlek a Chris může mít jakoukoli podobu chce. Termokineze - ovládání tepla Chris tuto schopnost často využívá na démony, v podobě vlny horka tak silného, že démony spálí na škavrek, či způsobí jejich samovznícení. Šlo by to i opačně, ale to příliš nepoužívá. Je schopný způsobit v lokálním měřítku velké výkyvy teplot. Vznášení - schopnost vznést se několik stop do vzduchu Přeměňování - schopnost měnit vzhled, na jakoukoli další osobu Vycítění - schopnost lokalizovat a najít svěřence Maskování - moc skrýt svoji polohu před ostatními magickými bytostmi Omniligualismus - schopnost rozumět a mluvit jakýmkoli jazykem, kterým mluví svěřenec A jako starší získal další schopnosti, které jsou díky jeho čarodějné krvi mnohem silnější, než u normálního Staršího, což ho činí jedním z nejmocnějších členů rady. Štít - moc vytvořit elektricky nabité silové pole Neviditelnost - schopnost nebýt viděn pouhým okem Regenerace - moc udzravit sám sebe při zranění, nevztahuje se na zranění, která si světlnoš způsobí sám, či kocovinu Vidění - jedná se spíše o slabší verzi této schopnost, umožňující spíše vycítit události, nežli je skutečně vidět a předpovědět přesně, co se stane Empatie - schopnost cítit emoce a využívat je proti osttaním, jeho schopnost je posílená, díky jeho čarodějnické stránce Snová manipulace - moc ovlivňovat něčí sny Telepatie - schopnost slyšet myšlenky ostatních, napojovat se přes ně na schopnosti ostatních Rozdíl mezi hrou a skutečností V případě Chrise není žádný patrný rozdíl. Chris v pubertě.jpg Po souboji s Biancou.jpg S bratrem.jpg|S bratrem Jako malí.jpg|Jako malí Category:Warrenova linie Category:Čarodějky Category:Warrenovy čarodějky